


Feel

by Averander



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Drunkpost, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Off, Short as, Smut, Tame I guess?, Unclear Main character, kind of cute, unclear pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averander/pseuds/Averander
Summary: Do you ever wonderAs you look at the starIf he ever feelsThe way you do





	Feel

His hand shaking in the twilight of the dark star studded sky, you wondered if he was hesitating, waiting for another cue or perhaps even… in the deepest and most hopeless recesses of your mind deciding that you were unworthy, as those fingertips brushed across the soft and shallows dips of your neck. 

Yet no, he did not squeeze, as the fear your gut screamed he would, instead his touch was a caress. The sweet whispers of his voice answered all your dizzy dreams: 

“I want you.”

It was frightening how easy clothes fell to the floor, how inhibitions fled at those dulcet tones. He didn’t have to move or force, it was natural to give in to his whims. His breathing heavy, your own laboured and hard as fingers caressed and rolled over hills and valleys formed by skin and bone. 

You followed his lead but didn’t try to remove his own robes, you didn’t want to push him when it had taken to long to get this close, to get this far. The rasping groan he coaxed from your lips as his tongue began to tease at exposed flesh seemed all the encouragement he needed to push further, deeper, harder. 

His dark eyes were burning, stoking a fire that you never knew existed before deep in your soul. Forcing sounds from your throat you had never heard before. His fingers went places you didn’t think anyone would ever want to touch, so many things were your first, you wondered vaguely if they would be your last. 

Perhaps it was that mix of fear and heat that made you scream, the sound of his voice as he coaxed you higher, his tongue digging into crevices that felt like they shouldn’t be touched. 

He kept whispering ever as you came down. Things you didn’t understand, about prophecies, about places, about destiny. 

His fingers stroking down your chest. 

“I love you.” The words came easily from your lips as you began to doze.

You weren’t sure but you thought you heard him whisper. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I can feel the same.”


End file.
